Punishment
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: This is basically a Rolleigns fic with a happy ending and no plot. And sex. Please read, enjoy and review!


Seth's fingers shook as he tried, and failed, to get his key card in the slot. He couldn't focus. All he could think about was that match. They had lost their titles, to the Rhodes brothers none the less. And Roman was pissed. As soon as Raw went off air Seth had practically ran to the lockeroom and grabbed his stuff, not even bothering to change out of his ring gear, hoping not to run into the Samoan until he had calmed down. Roman always blamed Seth when they lost. No matter who got pinned, no matter what happened in the match, it was always Seth's fault. It had to be, it couldn't be Roman's. Seth knew he had failed again. He should have done something, should have been quicker. If he was a half decent wrestler the match would have been over before Show even got to the ring. But no, he'd let Roman down again. Just like he always did, and he knew Roman was going to punish him. He couldn't avoid the punishment completely, but he knew it was better for him of he got to the hotel room before it happened. Last time Roman had 'punished' him he'd left the younger man lying on the lockeroom floor wondering what the fuck had just happened. Roman had been really pissed off that day. Usually he was always gentle afterwards, doing whatever it took to numb some of the pain. But that day he hadn't cared, he'd just upped and left the second it was over. And Seth knew for his own safety he needed to get somewhere where it wouldn't matter if Roman walked away again. After all, nobody would find him in his own hotel room, so it didn't matter what state he was in.

Seth knew deep down that he shouldn't put up with the shit Roman gave him after their matches, but Seth craved the gentle touch that usually came afterwards. Nobody else got to see Roman like that. See the affection in his eyes, the gentle way he'd massage Seth's skin until the younger was feeling better. Sometimes he'd even let Seth cuddle him afterwards. He refused to call it cuddling though. Even on nights when Roman wasn't angry, he just wanted to feel warm skin pressed tightly against his own, just wanted intimacy that you couldn't get from a ring rat, he refused to call it cuddling. But that's just the sort of person Roman was. And as much pain as Roman would bring him, what came afterwards was always worth it. And when Roman wasn't feeling generous he knew he could always go to dean, he trusted dean to help him and keep his secret. It had to stay secret, because if anyone found out they might mistake it for abuse, and that's not what it was. It was Seth giving Roman a way to vent his frustrations in a way that wouldn't get him arrested or hurt anyone. Because as rough as he could be when he was 'punishing' Seth, he never took it too far. And as much as he hated to admit it, part of him needed it. He needed what Roman gave to him. The punishment, the pain. He almost craved it. And yes it was fucked up, but that's just how they worked. And neither of them would have it any other way.

He finally managed to get his card in the slot, almost sighing with relief when the light turned green and the door unlocked. Pushing his way in he dropped his belongings on the chair, unlaced his boots and kicked them somewhere across the room. He took off his socks, his vest and his gloves as well, leaving his shirt and pants. That was part of the fun. He sat on the edge of the king sized bed, waiting patiently for the older man to arrive, his hands still shaking, but now with some excitement. His cock was slowly growing hard at the thought of what was to come, what he knew Roman was going to do to him. He knew it was sick, but he almost couldn't wait to see his... lover? Friend? Master? He had no idea. But he knew he wanted him. He wanted to be punished, humiliated, treated like a god damn _whore._ And he wanted it now.

He shot up off the bed the second he heard the key card being slid in, the door unlocking and swinging open to reveal Roman. Seth was right. He was pissed. He jaw was tight, eyes holding a fury he hadn't seen in so long. It scared Seth, but it turned him on just as much. Not moving an inch he watched as Roman slowly lowered his bag to the ground, removing his shoes and socks and shrugging off his jacket. He'd obviously taken the time to get changed out of his gear at the arena, which Seth was grateful for. He could never quite get the hang of removing the damn thing. Not making a sound Roman stepped closer to Seth, looking him up and down with a look of anger and slight disgust on his face. But nothing could ever erase the look of lust in his eyes. Roman got off on this as much as he did. They were both sick. And they were perfect for each other.

He circled Seth until he was stood directly behind him, and without warning grasped a handful of two toned hair, yanking Seth's head back harshly. He gasped but quickly regained his silence, waiting for the older man to speak. It seemed like an eternity before he finally heard that low, deep rumble coming from Roman's mouth. If his lips hadn't been right next to Seth's ear, Seth was sure he wouldn't have heard him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A dirty little slut who can't do his job properly. You had one fucking job tonight. One fucking job and you managed to screw up. And not only have you fucked things up for yourself, but you've cost me my title. And I'm not happy about that. So slut, what do you have to say for yourself?" Roman practically spat every word at him, but Seth could feel the other mans hardness pressed against his ass and he nearly moaned at the feeling of it.

"I'm sorry Roman, I didn't mean to screw up" Seth's voice wavered slightly as he felt Roman reach out the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair and grab his ass firmly, hissing in his ear. His tone was one of pure anger and Seth felt his cock growing even harder with ever pull on his hair.

"Oh you're sorry? Well guess what; sorry doesn't fucking make it better. I'm tired of having to pull your weight. You're the reason we lost tonight, if you'd have been quicker we could have had the match won but you had to go and get yourself beat up again. I knew you were only good for one thing the second I laid eyes on you. But right now, I don't think you deserve it." Pressing his cock against Seth's ass firmly, he ground his hips into the younger man, his voice falling dangerously low.

"I think you want my cock. Is that it? You want this big fat cock inside you, whore? Well you can't have it. I know it'd get you off, and you don't deserve that right now. You deserve to be punished. So here's the deal. You're gonna do whatever the fuck I say, and if you're a good boy I might, might, just let you have a taste of my cock. But after the pathetic show you put on in the ring tonight, you're gonna have to fucking earn it bitch." Roman quickly released Seth, pushing him forward so he could no longer feel Roman's cock pressed against him, and Seth whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

Not moving to look Roman in the eye, he waited for the other to start instructing him, but for a moment there was only silence. He dared to glance back, watching as Roman's eyes roamed up his body slowly, taking in every inch. Seth turned back around and almost smirked. So, Roman wasn't in as bad a mood as he thought. If he was really pissed Seth would have been on his knees, chocking on Roman's cock already. But nothing was happening. Roman seemed to be in a more... playful mood. Seth was going to get punished. But damn if he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it.

He heard a slight creak as Roman perched on the edge of the bed much like Seth had done before Roman arrived. Seth still hadn't moved, but a simple order from the other man made his breath catch in his throat.

"Strip. Slowly."

Seth was thankful he'd removed all his awkward bits of clothing before hand, it made following Roman's order so much easier. Turning to face the other, he grabbed his t-shirt at the hem, slowly pulling it upwards and off his body. He flung it somewhere in the corner as his hands returned, starting at his chest and slowly running down his body until it reached his belt. Undoing it slowly, he didn't bother pulling it off; he just let it hang as he started undoing his pants. He popped the button, and then dragged the zipper down. He turned around so his back face facing Roman before slowly sliding his pants down his shapely legs letting them pool at his ankles. The slight groan coming from behind him made it obvious that Roman approved of his lack of underwear. It was always risky, wrestling commando, but he loved how it felt. And apparently Roman loved it too. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off before turning back to Roman, looking at the man desperately, almost pleading for him to say something else. The suspense was killing him. But instead Roman stood up, unbuckling his own belt and pulling it free from his jeans. He remained fully clothed as he crooked a finger in Seth's direction, motioning him to walk over to where the Samoan was standing.

Seth moved on shaky legs, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He might have been pretending he was scared because he knew Roman enjoyed it, but in actuality Seth couldn't be more thrilled at his chosen 'punishment'. When he was stood by the larger man he could feel the warmth radiating off him, and he was desperate for Roman to take his clothes off as well. But that would come later. Right now he had to be a good boy, and follow instruction. So when he felt one of Romans large hands pushing against his back, he didn't hesitate to bend over the edge of the bed, his naked backside displayed. He almost jumped when Roman's hand gently caressed his ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly. The touch was so gentle, the complete opposite of what was about to come. Without warning Roman's hand moved and Seth felt the leather belt crash into his skin. It stung like hell, but it made Seth's cock ache. He needed more.

"Now listen up. This is your punishment, but it's not a punishment if you aren't paying attention. So I want you to count after every smack and say 'thank you DADDY.' Understood? Now. Let's start your punishment."

It was barely 5 seconds before another smack landed across Seth's increasingly tender ass. He had to hold back a moan, reminding himself this was supposed to be a punishment. His voice shook as he spoke.

"One. Thank you daddy." He didn't know if he'd make it through his 'punishment' without cuming. He was so damn hard, and the feel of cool leather smacking against his heated skin was doing nothing to sooth his erection. He'd lost track of time as he counted smack after smack, caring about nothing except the feeling of the leather stinging his skin.

"Tw..Twelve. Thank you daddy." He couldn't help but moan the word daddy after the last smack. He could practically hear Roman smirking behind him. His knees were shaking and Seth had no idea how he was still stood. Instead of the sting of leather marking his ass once more, he felt Roman's warm hands, caressing his skin instead. The older man ran his fingers over the welts that they strap had left behind. Seth's ass was red; his skin hot from the sting of the belt but still so damn smooth, and Roman could feel his dick growing harder every second. He reached around to run a finger over Seth's cock, which was now completely hard and dripping with precum. Removing his hands he stepped away from Seth, drinking in the sight of him bent over, his perfectly round ass in the air, begging for Roman's cock.

"Stand up and turn around. I wanna see you." Romans voice boomed and Seth didn't know how, but he managed to drag himself up on shaky legs and turn, letting Roman's eyes wash over him. He'd barely noticed the tears dripping down his face, he needed Roman so bad, but he couldn't have him. Not until he got permission. But it was killing him.

"Well, how about that. Baby boy got off on his punishment. Is that it? Did you enjoy it? What a fucking slut. You were such a good little boy though; I suppose I should reward you. But what could I reward you with? I can't think of anything you'd want..."

Roman couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Seth collapsed to his knees, daring to speak without permission.

"Daddy please, please, I need it. I need it so bad."

"Oh yeh? What is it you need? Come on baby; tell daddy what you want so badly." Roman didn't think he could last much longer, he needed some part of Seth wrapped around his dick, and soon. But he waited; he needed to hear Seth say it. And thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Please, I need your dick. I need that big, fat cock inside me daddy please, I've been so good, I took my punishment, please fuck me, please, I'm begging you." Seth knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, he needed to have Roman, and if he had to plead like a desperate whore to get it he would.

"You want it that bad? Then come over here and work for it. I want that sexy little mouth wrapped around my cock. And if you suck it like the pretty little whore I know you are, and then maybe I'll fuck you. Maybe."

Seth didn't need any further instruction; he crawled over to Roman and frantically undid his pants, needing desperately to get to his cock, and it didn't help how desperate he was when he discovered Roman had forgone his underwear. He didn't even bother taking his jeans off, he just pulled Romans long, hard, dripping cock out, wasting no time as he practically devoured it. He ran his tongue over the slit, collecting as much precum as he could before he sucked the head into his mouth. Then, without warning, plunged his way down Romans cock until he reached the base, the head hitting the back of Seth's throat. He'd done this so many times he didn't even gag anymore, he just started bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft, moaning everytime he took it back in. He knew he was pleasing the older man when he felt him gripping the blond side of his hair tightly, and as Seth risked looking up he saw Roman's head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy. He wanted so badly to reach down and grip his own cock but he didn't want to risk being punished, he was so close to getting what he wanted, needed from Roman.

He knew the Samoan was close when he pulled Seth back away from his cock. And he was hoping he'd done a good enough job, he didn't know what he'd do if Roman denied him that beautiful cock. It belonged in Seth's ass, and it needed to be in there soon or Seth was actually going to break down.

"Well, that was damn good baby. I knew you were a perfect little cock sucker the first time I laid eyes on you, and you've never disappointed me. I suppose you've earned the right to get fucked. Go on; get on the bed so I can prep you. I don't want to destroy you completely; we have a match tomorrow you know."

Seth got up from his position on the floor, moving over to the bed. He crawled on it until he was on his hands and knees in the centre. Roman always liked this position. If he wanted to be more intimate, he'd look Seth in the eye. But when he was punishing Seth, this was always his favourite. He had better access to his ass this way. And Seth himself didn't care what way they did it as long as he got Roman's dick.

He waited impatiently for Roman to move over to the bed, and felt it dip as Roman climbed on. He knelt behind Seth, appreciating the view of that perfect ass waiting for him, before he took pity on Seth. He pulled the lube he'd been hiding in his jean pocket out, slicking up three of his fingers. As much as he wanted to pound Seth right then, Seth was tight and Roman knew if he fucked him without prep it was gonna hurt like a bitch, and as much as he loved punishing Seth, he hated watching the boy bleed. So he pushing a finger in slowly and began fucking him with it, but he quickly lost patience and pushed another one in with it. He needed to prep him but that didn't mean he couldn't be quick about it. The feeling of Seth's ass tight around his fingers was making his cock throb as he fingered him, scissoring his fingers. He purposely avoided hitting Seth's prostate, knowing it would drive him crazy. He had no intentions of hitting it until he had his dick firmly inside Seth's ass. He pulled his fingers most of the way out, adding a third in an attempt to stretch him further. Romans cock was thick as well as long, so no amount of prep could ever make it painless for Seth, but Roman decided to be generous and prep him for a bit longer than he normally would have on days when he was punishing Seth.

"Daddy please, I'm ready, put your fucking cock in my ass. Please daddy I can't wait any longer."

Roman didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers up, pouring some lube in his palm and running it over his dick, mixing it with Seth's spit so his cock was wet enough. He grabbed hold of Seth's hip, his other hand grabbing the base of his dick and lining it up with Seth's entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the tight heat practically suffocating his cock. He pushed all the way in and stilled for a moment, intending on giving Seth a moment to adjust. He was apparently taking too long though, as Seth began rocking his hips backwards, clenching his ass round Roman's dick. So Roman decided to give Seth what he was craving for, and wasted no time in grabbing hold of his hips tightly, pulling his cock back until only the head remained and slamming back in to Seth's willing ass. He did this several times, drawing his cock out slowly before slamming it back in roughly, but he soon got fed up of teasing Seth and started fucking him earnestly, slamming his hips over and over again, his cock filling Seth's ass completely with every thrust.

Out of pure generosity, he changed the angle of his hips, and started hitting Seth's prostate with every thrust. He knew exactly how to make the smaller man come completely undone with just his cock, not even bothering to touch his dick. He tightened his grip on Seth's, knowing they'd leave bruises for sure, but in that moment he didn't care. He didn't care how many marks he left, all he cared about was losing himself in the feeling of Seth's tight, hot ass clenching around his dick. Nothing else could quite compare to how Seth felt. He could feel himself getting closer, but he didn't want to cum until after Seth had, needing to see the other come undone first, so he started thrusting harder, hitting his prostate dead on. He knew the other was close when he started moaning, thrusting his hips back to meet Roman's.

"Oh, daddy, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum, oh god." Seth moaned out, practically screaming Roman's name as he came, cum splattering on the sheets below. His ass clenched tighter around Roman's dick, chocking it as he came, and that was all it took for Roman to finish, practically roaring as he came inside Seth's ass, continuing to thrusting slowly, riding out the waves of his orgasm. He didn't pull out straight away, he just stilled for a minute, collapsing on Seth's back as the younger mans arms gave out, both of them lying in a heap on the sheets. Neither man wanted to move, both basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. But they couldn't stay like that, so with regret Roman pulled out of Seth, guilt plaguing him as he watched the younger man wince, seeing the bruises already starting to form on his hips and ass. But that guilt slowly edged as he saw the small smile playing on his lips. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but they both craved it. It was an addiction that they couldn't say no to. And as long as Seth still wanted him, no matter how tainted and twisted their relationship was, he was going to give Seth everything he asked for.

Leaving the other man to recover, he went into the bathroom to clean himself off and strip off his clothes, before bringing a wash cloth out to clean up Seth. He threw the cloth to the side and picked Seth up, carrying him over to the other bed in the room. He set him down, before climbing in behind him, wrapping an arm protectively around his waist, and allowing him to snuggle up to Roman's chest. He'd never admit it, but Roman lived for these moments; when it was just the two of them, no worries, no problems, just them. It was as close to paradise as he was ever going to get, and he'd grab onto it with both hands. Because as hard as this relationship was, he knew it was worth it, just to see Seth happy. And with that final thought, he let himself drift off to sleep, enjoying the weight of his lover draped over his chest, and knowing it was the one thing he wouldn't change for the world.

**A/N: YAY! Smut with a soppy ending. Isn't it great? Please review and let me know what y'all thought of it, I hope none of you were too disappointed with my crappy writing skills! I love anyone who reviews! Thank you and happy reading!**


End file.
